


honestly i wrote this while i was high and i felt like it should be shared with the world

by rollingjointslupin (corvuscorone)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, Drugs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvuscorone/pseuds/rollingjointslupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i tried to write wolfstar while i was high and listening to panic! at the disco and it somehow turned into a conspiracy theory. anyway wolfstar is canon and this explains it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honestly i wrote this while i was high and i felt like it should be shared with the world

**Author's Note:**

> for the full effect, get stoned and listen to panic! at the disco's pretty. odd album bc that's how i wrote this. the thought process might make more sense that way.

“Are you listening Sirius?” remus asks, inhaling another lungful of smoke.

“What? I’m trying to focus on both of your eyes at the same time” sirius answers, wavering slightly in front of remus’ face.

remus exhales.

“you’re infuriating”

“i think that qualifies as a big word remus.” sirius laughs, plucking the joint from remus’ hand.

remus waves his wand and a tally is marked on a small chalkboard next to his name. james and peter had quit keeping score a while ago. in the morning the tallies would be added up and whoever won got to do something??? idk come up with this later. remus was currently up by two.

“but i do feel like this has all happened before.” sirius says, inhaling.

“i think that was more or less what i was trying to tell you a few things back.”

they did this every friday night. the deja vu was a quickly established pattern between them.

sirius burps and a small plume of smoke escapes his mouth. “hey moony did you see that?” he giggles.

“yes that was actually quite impressive.” remus says “big word.”

“what the fuck? impressive’s not a big word.”

 

what to fill this in with will make more sense tomorrow write it later. contemplate the meaning of life or some shit.

 

“throwing a line out to sea. to see if i can catch a dream.” remus continues, making a casting motion.

“yes. i do see what you’re saying there. hey moon please forget to fall down” sirius says.

“it all makes sense now.” remus says. remus is actually ryan ross.

panic at the disco. ryan ross is a pretentious asshole.

him and brendon were writing wolfstar fic.

it’s the way they feel at 9 in the afternoon.

honestly i think this fic was encoded on this album and was destined to be written. i cracked the code.

the whole pretty. odd album is describing how they fell in love was through wolfstar. it just never really spoke to me until now.

jkr probably came up with the wolfstar dynamic while she was high and that’s why she took it back later when she sobered up but this was an encoded message she left and communicated through panic at the disco. it was all meant to happen. the entire ryden relationship. i know this sounds really far fetched but you gotta believe me. it all happened because wolfstar is canon and jk rowling joints lupin knows about it. she orchestrated the whole thing.

ryden were the first people to discover this and send a message about it. that message was pretty. odd. the whole break up was just a big show so people would have clues about all the pieces that needed to be put together. ryden are still friends

it was also when jkr got high again after finishing all the books was when she realized dumbledore was gay. the remus bio on pottermore was meant to throw us off the panic at the disco trail. the only proof was the pretty. odd album.

it’s like first war wolfstar i think??? probably post-azkaban too though tbh. like sirius is probably ryan and brendon (remus) is mad he quit the band??? first war bc remus thinks sirius is a traitor (leaving the band) and post-azkaban because sirius died before remus (leaving a different sort of band. life.)

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll write a proper wolfstar fic and probably use excerpts from this. i might delete this later.


End file.
